


My Hero Academia: Uprising

by OrionJaeger1220



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Jaeger Parents, Will add tags and relationships as story develops, Will try to diverge from canon, first mha fanfic, humanized jaegers, pro hero jaegers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionJaeger1220/pseuds/OrionJaeger1220
Summary: Children of a well known combat rescue hero team in the east begin their pro hero careers following their parents footsteps in UA. Can they carry the legacy of their parents? Can they achieve the ideal hero they each seek to achieve? Can they handle the challenges they are about to face with their classmates in Class 1-A, the villains, the secrets, the craziness? They are not just heroes after all. Like their parents before them, they are jaegers able to face the hurricanes and win.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Uprising Start!

**Author's Note:**

> We were born into a world of heroes, everyone could be a hero, our parents are heroes, and now we're on our way to be heroes at U.A high school. What is a hero to us you say? You times a thousand, strong as a mountain with a heart as golden as the sun. ( OC-group insert story, I own nothing but my OC's)

**Chapter 1: Uprising Start!**

I stood in front of the gate, getting ready for the practical part of the entrance exam to begin. To be honest I was nervous for myself and for my siblings also. To ease myself I did my stretches and continued psyching myself up. I looked at the other examinees who were just as nervous and excited but not as much as that mumbling green-haired boy who looked like he was about to collapse on the spot. Then all of a sudden......

"START!!!!....."

We looked up to see that the pro hero Present Mic was standing on top of the tower laughing and grinning as ever.

"What are you standing around for?! No countdowns in a real battle kiddos! Get moving!"

Instinctively I dashed to the gate followed by the rest of the examinees.

I activated my quirk and I felt the cool metal and machinery form on my arms and legs and a yellow visor appear in front of my eyes.

'No need to go full mode now'

I separated from the rest quickly thanks to my quirk and as I rounded the corner, a two-pointer robot was standing there as if it was waiting for me.

"Target locked on, Kill on sight!"

The robot charged at me, its fist raised to crush me.

I responded by pulling back my own fist and evaded its attack and let loose my own devastating punch to its face and it was utterly destroyed. It fell on its back and smoke coming out of its wreck.

"Two points secured, moving on" I then faced the army of robots that were attracted to my fight and began charging at me. I had to take this group out before the others catch up.

**I WILL GET INTO U.A. AND I WILL BE A HERO**

I drew my chainsword on my left and charged right at them roaring all the while.

****

**_a few minutes later......_ **

I retracted my chainsword back into my arm and looked back at the carnage I left, smoking pieces of robots littered everywhere around the street much to the dismay of those who had caught up to me, I smugly smiled back at them and left for the next spot.

"SIX MINUTES AND 2 SECONDS LEFT" announced Present Mic.

Thirty-two points in four minutes? Not bad but I still need more to be sure, I made my way to the the main street to find my next targets. I used the boosters on my feet to make big leaps to get there faster.

On the way I managed to take out a couple of stray bots, bringing my score to 37 points before arriving at the main street, where there were a lot of other people and destroyed bots.

I also saw that green headed guy looking around frantically and panicking.

"Guy should calm down, panicking ain't gonna get him anywhere" I sighed before moving on.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, everyone went silent as the shaking got closer and louder. Then one of the buildings exploded and collapsed, in its place a giant robot with a giant zero on its forehead glaring down on us.

'Are you kidding me?, Overkill for a zero pointer don't ya think?'

I thought as the others began to run away all except me and the other guy who seemed to be frozen by fear.

I tried to weigh my options whether to take it out for the fun of it or move along and get more points.

"Ow!"

My eyes froze as I turned to where the voice came from and found a girl whose leg had been caught in some debris, then suddenly the other guy dashed towards the metal beast and I followed instantly.

As soon as I entered the dust cloud, a fierce gust of wind came out of nowhere and I saw the guy jump straight at the head of the robot and a second and a flash later a powerful explosion destroyed its head which caused a chain of explosions that destroyed the giant and fell back as a result.

"That guy is crazy!" I smirked as I reached to the girl

"Hang on, I'll help you out in a sec!"

"Ok" I nodded at her reply as I used my enhanced strength to easily pull the rocks off and helped her get up. When she looked up, a terrified look appeared on her face.

"Oh no! that boy!" I looked up and saw what she meant, the guy was falling fast.

"Quick, help me with this!" the girl called out to me as she ran to a torn off missile launcher nearby

"Gotcha!" I ran towards it also and helped her get on top of it and she used her quirk and it started to float up

That boy was getting really close to the ground and I could hear him screaming and then........

**_SMACK!!!!!!_ **

Either by luck or great timing, the girl managed to touch him albeit with a slap to the face and he just missed the ground by a few inches, much to our relief.

"R-Release!" She groaned as she touched her fingers together and both her and the boy floated down to ground

"Phew.....What a close one"

As soon as the girl landed, she threw up

'Side effect of her quirk?'

I deactivated my quirk and felt all the metal and armor fade away and I walked towards the boy, who was then struggling to crawl and to my horror I saw why.

Three of his limbs were swelling and twisted in directions I never thought possible. I cringed hard, was this because of his quirk?!

"Hey! Are you-!"

"....A-at....least.....just one point"

No way, he hasn't destroyed anything at all but that zero pointer, even with that super insane quirk!?

Then the bell sounded and Present Mic announced

**"ITS ALL OVER!!!"**

**3rd POV**

As Present Mic announced, everyone in the exam were either relaxed, shocked or disappointed that the exam had ended

A guy covered in red and white armor on his arms and legs and with a blue visor on his face sighed and retracted his whip back into his arm and looked around to see all the robots he destroyed and especially at his fellow examinee, a boy with ash blonde hair and with a murderous look on his face and the carnage he caused compared to the others.

"I guess that's that" he said to himself

In another zone an examinee covered from head to toe in a bulky brown suit that had wide shoulders, big fists was in the middle of bashing another robots face in when the announcement was made. The person's shoulders sagged down, no doubt disappointed the test ended already

"Черт! It all over now huh?" The person shrugged as the arm holding the head of a 3-pointer robot smashed it into the ground before the person got up and walked away with heavy footsteps glancing back at what was left of the army of robots behind them, much to the horror and amazement of the other competitors.

"Maybe I should not have gone overboard too much" They thought before continuing on to the gate

In another zone, a girl calmly sheathed both her swords on her back and walked away from the carnage of sliced up robot parts behind her, and the red-orange armor and her visor and helmet faded away showing cold light blue eyes and jet black hair, a small smirk formed on her face as she passed her other examinees, who were shocked and enraged since she single handedly took almost half of the drones with speed and elegance they had never seen before.

**Umiko POV**

Next thing I knew the boy was unconscious, no doubt because of his lack of points and most probably the amount of pain he had.

"He jumped right at that gimmick...."

"This guy's insane......"

"Wasn't he a scaredy cat? or something...."

"Whoa! This guy's all busted up!...."

Many were gathering all around him but one thing's for sure and as far as I know about heroes, what he did was pretty damn heroic. Point or no point, he practically saved a life. You'd be an idiot no to accept this guy into U.A.

"Yes, Yes, Well done" An elderly voice spoke up and I saw it was none other than Recovery girl, one of the best medics in the country if not the world due to her quirk, Super healing factor.

She handed out candies to everyone and healed any injuries then she came up to the unconscious boy.

"My, my so this is what your precious quirk did to you, almost as if your body isn't used to it yet" she then healed him, and the broken limbs were setting back into their normal positions and the bleeding and swelling stopped and the he seemed back to normal already.

"This one will be fine, anyone else who's hurt? Oh, you dearie," she pointed at me, "You seem to have a nasty cut on your arm there"

I looked on my upper arm and found the cut. How didn't I notice this at all? Must be the adrenaline.

I gave her my arm and she used her quirk to heal it fast, but then felt slightly tired after.

"So how are your parents sweetie?," She asked as she handed me one of her gummy candies.

"Just fine granny, how about you?"

"hehe, I still have a lot of fight in me Umiko dear and do send my regards to them and good luck to you kids at U.A." she said finally before tending to the other kids.

"Thanks, granny" Giving a smile to the elder nurse.

After changing back into my school uniform right after the tests, I made my way to the gate. On the way there I saw the girl from the examination, the one I helped save.

"Yo, levitating girl!" I called her out but I didn't know her name

"Oh, hi! and levitating girl?"

"That's your quirk right?"To levitate things?"

"Oh... It's not actually levitation, It's that I can cancel out the gravity of the things I touch, though it does make me nauseous the more I use it."

"I see, so how are you doing now?"

"I'm ok and also I wanted to thank you and the plain looking guy for saving me, ummm ms..."

"Mori, Mori Umiko and you're welcome but in my opinion that guy was the real hero here, I just happened to be nearby and followed his lead hehehe...." I took a glance at my watch and found I was cutting it close on time

"Yikes, Imma gonna be late, see you around, ummmm.... ok.... I didn't catch your name earlier" I nervously chuckled

"Oh, it's Uraraka,Ochako"

"I see, catch you around Uraraka-san!" I waved goodbye to her as I made my way out.

"Bye-Bye Mori-san!"

I ran to the gate and found who I was looking for, 3 of them all in similar uniforms since of course we all went to the same school. I called out to them my "siblings", so to speak since we all practically grew up together, due to our parents job and all.

"Hey guys! Sorry if I took a while"

"Ah no problem Gips, There's no need to rush" The brunnete replied.

"Hehe sorry guys, anyways how were all your tests guys?"

"It was tough but I still manage to take out many of their machines, though they could have made them tougher" the shorter girl said as we made our way out

"You could say that again Nat, our training bots back home were tougher" I chuckled

"Yeah those bots were easy to destroy so of course I was able to destroy a lot though I didn't keep track of my points" our brother said next

"Better watch out Ray, Maybe you didn't get enough of them to get in HAHA" I teased

"Ha! I doubt that Gips, though there was that explosive guy who kept trying to hog all the bots for himself"

"Sounds like a hotshot kinda guy, though I know you'll get in, we all will" I said to them before turning to the quiet one of our group, 

"How about you Mei? How was your test?"

"It was easy" Mei said plainly

"You show off, I saw you having that grin, you know the I-beat-everyone-Im- the- best grin, when you came out! Ray exclaimed while pointing at her, only to receive a quiet shrug from her

We all laughed and smiled as we all went home.......

**A WEEK LATER; SHATTERDOME AGENCY.......**

So far the week for us went pretty fast and right now we were literally chilling in our parent's agency's lobby, then again said agency was our home. Our parents were always out during the day and came home late at night usually like typical parents or in this case pro hero parents. Though there are times some of them would be gone for a few days because they got called to other places out of the country for rescue missions or monster villain attacks and all that. While we're left here, studying, training and the like but it doesn't mean we don't see or hang out with our folks. Anyways let's stop chasing old RABITS and focus on the now.

Everyone had their own thing going on, Mei was reading one of her books on the sofa and Nat was busy in her own hobby station making new ideas and inventions.

As for Ray..... well Ray was playing video games with our resident droid Scrapper, Nat's little baby you could say, who was beating Ray in every game they played much to his chagrin.

"I WILL BEAT YOU SMALLY, JUST YOU WAIT!!" Ray screamed bloody murder at the droid.

Scrapper chirped and beeped smugly.

"Oh Yeah?! BRING IT!" 

As for me well I was listening to my favorite tracks while training and practicing my attacks and all. It was a typical day until the bell sounded, meaning some mail had arrived.

"Scrapper, _dorogaya moya can you get mail, pozhaluysta"_ Nat sweetly asked

Scrapper happily beeped after beating Ray for the nth time and the little droid rolled out to get the mail.

I plopped down on the sofa and took a swig from my drink as I sat beside a brooding Ray.

"Scrapper beat you again?" Ray groaned and I chuckled

"I swear, whatever A.I. Nat placed in that thing is bloody insane! Not once have I beaten her in any game, I mean that bloody bugger learns fast as hell!" then I heard Nat giggle and laugh behind us

"Keep laughing it up Nat! I will beat her one day!"

"You wish брат hahaha!" she laughed before returning back to her work, "Maybe you just suck at gaming, brother!"

I swear Ray popped a vein at that and chuckled, turning his attention back on me.

"Though for all its worth, Scrapper still acts like a kid, a very smart one"

"hmph" Ray then began surfing the channels on the tv.

Not long after, Scrapper came back carrying in her arms a huge stack of letters taller than her and carrying all of it easily into the room and dropping it all on the coffee table in the middle of the room

"Alright gang lets sort these out" I called out to everyone

Nat dropped her blue prints and Mei closed her book and Ray sat down already

"Spasibo Scrapper" I said to the little mech with the little Russian I know and she chirped at me before climbing onto the sofa and going through the channels.

"I see it's fan mail from fans and letters from heroes......again" I groaned as I sorted through the letters

 _"боже мой!_ Nat groaned, "Can't these people just send email?! It's tiring to sort all these letters already!"

"It can't be helped Nat, some people still prefer this way" Ray replied

"Hey guys....look" Mei said next, and what got our attention was what was in her hand, four envelopes with the U.A seal.

"Oh god.... is that?" I asked nervously and she nodded.

"What you think, _сес_ т _ра?_ Nat asked letting a little of her Russian accent go due to her excitement

"What are we waiting for girls!? Lets open these bloody letters already!" Ray shouted out of excitement also

"Alright, alright calm down everyone, Mei hand them their letters"

After we were handed our letters, we felt nervous to open it, even Mei whose hands were slightly trembling. We all wanted to go to this school after all.

"Alright in 3.....2......1!" We tore our letters at the same time and four devices dropped and then immediately activated and all four holographic projections combined......

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!!!"

"ALL....ALL MIGHT!!!???" We all yelled in unison at the surprise

"HAHA, It's nice to see you kids again then again I'll be seeing you more from now on since I am part of the U.A Faculty now!" All Might proudly said

" _Ni Za Chto!(No Way!)"_ Natasha practically jumped and smiling

"Hell Yeah!" Ray exclaimed next

"Congratulation All Might sir" Mei congratulated

"Way to go All Might!, but there's more to this letter than this, right?" I said with a big grin on my face, anticipation rising.

"You are correct! I am here to deliver the news you all have been expecting this week, the results of the entrance exams!!!!," Everyone listened in anticipation," All of you have done very well in the written exams, especially you young Natasha, you have the highest score among all, congratulations!!!"

" _Ura!"_

"Nice one Nat, way to go!"

"Now for the practical exam, All four of you did exceptionally well especially young Mei and Young Umiko!"

"Really!?" I asked while Mei kept silent and listened.

"Young Mei scored a total of fifty-five villain points and thirteen rescue points and placed fourth in the examination!

"You showoff! Nice one" Ray patter her on the back and she smirked

"I simply did my best, that's all there is to it" Everyone giggled expecting that reply

"As for young Umiko, you scored a total of thirty-seven villain points but first let me say that your actions during the exam were admirable and no doubt the stuff of heroes" All might exclaimed with a thumbs up and a bigger grin on his face.

"Whoa!, What happened, what'd you do Gips?!

"There was some trouble and just helped in saving someone else, hehehe" I rubbed the back of my neck

"Yes, yes and said actions earned you THIRTY RESCUE POINTS!, taking the 5th spot among all! congratulations!

Feeling breathless, I couldn't come up with any reply.

"W-wow..."

"Nice one _сес_ т _ра!"_ Nat congratulated by hugging me hard while Ray patted me on the shoulder and Mei just gave a simple thumbs up.

"Umiko Mori, Ray Sevier, Natasha Kaidanovsky and Mei Wei tang" All Might said with his biggest smile "Welcome to your Hero Academia!"


	2. Chapter 2: First Day: Time to Rise Up For UA

**Chapter 2: First Day First Uprising**

**3rd POV**

A huge sleek gray Mobile Command Center vehicle parks itself near the entrance to U.A. much to the wonder of many students passing by. The door on the side slides open and 4 teens in similar uniforms step out.

"Ok kiddo's, you have arrived at your destination, U.A. High school" A dark blonde man said in an overdramatic tone and gesturing to the school at the teens walking down.

"Hahaha, thanks dad but you know...." Umiko trailed off and her eyebrow twitched a little and looked behind her to see every parent behind their kid," All of you didn't need to bring us to school!, We could have walked!"

The tallest of the parents, a man with White-Blonde hair wearing a winter coat responded to her complaint with a cheery smile as wide as his daughter beside him

"Why not little Blue?", He said in a thick Russian accent, "It is a historic moment, no? Our little ones going to U.A., especially my _malyshka_ " he patted his daughter's head which made both of them smile and laugh.

"Besides," A fairly tall and blue haired woman spoke as she walked out of the trailer to the group "We know we aren't around all the time and we all decided we should bring you on the first day of the school at the very least"

Umiko's mother walked forward and gave her daughter a hug joined by her father, Umiko sighed then smiled and returned the warm embrace. Umiko couldn't help admit they are all great for doing this at least, fully understanding also due to their jobs and all as pro heroes.

"I guess you're right, mom" she felt herself getting a little teary-eyed at her parent's affection.

Near them, her other siblings were also having their own heart to heart conversations with their parents.

" _Have a good day at school, my little one"_ Ivan Kaidanovsky said while holding back his tears while giving his daughter a big hug, a very big bear hug.

" _Yes Papa, Thank you"_ Natasha replied to his hug by hugging him tightly and giving a kiss on the cheek before letting go," _Love you, Papa_ "

"Don't get in trouble ya knucklehead, on the very first day at least and take good bloody care of them too!" Alex Sevier said with his Australian/British accent spilling out, while knocking his knuckle on Ray's head while giving one last loud reminder on what he has to do especially with his sisters.

"You know I will, old man" Ray said with a determined look on his face and walked off to the entrance, saluting back at his father.

"Don't call me that you cheeky brat!" Alex laughed as he saluted and waved back to his son.

Mei stood by watching and waiting for her siblings to finish, until she saw her father approaching her

"Mei!" She turned her glance at her father who had a look of concern yet was still smiling proudly at her," Have fun alright and please open up more with others, ok?" Jian Wei Tang calmly said giving a thumbs up with his mechanical third arm at her.

"Yes, Father, I'll try," she replied with her ever same stoic and serious look but with a small smile on her. Her father smiled wider after seeing that small smile on his daughters face.

As all of them gave their last farewells to their parent/s before they left for work, the 4 teens then made way to the gate before their attention was called again and turned to the group of pro hero parents.

"Hey Kids!" James Beckett-Mori called out.

"Don't get cocky now" Makoto Mori grinned at them and gave a thumbs up.

"We won't" Umiko replied to her parents smiling and waving goodbye to them before continuing on.

**Umiko POV**

"So what do you think our classmates would be like?" I asked the others

"I bet they're all cool and strong with insane quirks I bet!" Ray hyped as ever for potential competition.

"I hope they're kind and good people also" Nat said next curiously and I know what she meant by asking that * _shudders*_ I don't think I should be reminded now.

"Of course they are! It's the hero course remember?" I told her while smiling as if nothing could bring the day down," What do you think Mei?"

"....."

"Mei?"

The ever-silent girl sighed, "I just expect them not to be in our path to become heroes Umiko"

She said in her usual stoic tone and frown on her face. She's a little nervous I guess from what I could tell, new people and all that.

'Oh boy.....God help us' I thought in despair and sighing into my hand. This is going to be a long day I bet.

We arrived at our classroom and Ray had one comment to say.

"That is one Big-Ass Door" All but Mei nodded at that.

"Well no time like the present, lets head in guys" I told them as I opened the door. We saw that there were others in already and they were talking in their own groups not minding our arrivals.

"Why hello there!" Someone called out to us, a tall guy with glasses started to walk over to us in a stiff manner, " I suppose the four of you are fellow classmates, Iida Tenya pleased to meet you" he bowed to us in a near 90 degree angle. This guy must be more machine than our quirks I bet.

"Likewise, I'm Mori Umiko" I bowed back to him.

"Ray Sevier, mate" He then gave a quick two finger salute.

"Privyet, I am Natasha Kaidanovsky" she waved at him cheerily.

"Mei Wei Tang" she simply said as she passed by him and made her way to find a seat.

Iida looked curiously at her possibly due to her blunt way of introducing herself.

"Don't worry about her, she's like that" I reassured him.

"I see, again it's a pleasure to be acquainted with you all and welcome to class 1-A"

"Thank you Iida-san" we then went off to find our own seats.

After setting down my stuff Iida walked over to me.

"Mori-kun, if you don't mind may I ask you something?"

"Oh sure, what is it?"

"In the entrance exams, you were in Center B,right?"

"Yeah, I was, why? were you there also?" I tried to recall if I did see him. I think I did, maybe that's why he seemed a little familiar.

"I was and I was just asking since I recalled you clearly were there, that's all"

"Oh, I see ok"

"I believe you too knew the true purpose of the exam, " He spoke while making a chopping motion with his hands, "That's why you ran back to help save that girl back then, right?"

"The true purpose? Oh about the rescue points?" I replied as he nodded, "Not really, I knew I had to jump back in to save her, since well it was the right thing to do and I wouldn't do right by my folks since well they're rescue heroes"

"How valiant of you Mori-kun!" He exclaimed albeit a bit too loudly, "As expected of one who applied to U-"

Suddenly the was opened and closed hard, cutting off our conversation. Everyone looked at the new arrival, a guy with ash-blonde hair and bright red eyes walking to his seat and then dropped his stuff and promptly without care placed his feet on top of his desk.

"Pardon me, Mori-kun " I nodded at Iida before he went to confront the guy up front.

As I watched I felt a tap on my shoulder and found Ray behind me.

"Gips that's the guy I mentioned last time," He whispered "The one who wrecked most of our bloody bots in the exam and had that killer look on his face"

"That so? I am sooo amazed" I said with a sarcastic tone and Ray chuckled.

"Not joking sis, also heard the bloke placed first in the exams"

" Great, got a feeling a certain someone would challenge him later on and take that spot" I took a glance at my quiet sister who was reading her book not wanting to be disturbed

"Haha, You're bloody right about that" 

We then saw Iida was in front of the new guy and began making robotic gestures getting his attention.

"Excuse me"

"Huh? What you want four-eyes?" he asked mockingly

"Such Attitude! It would be appreciated if you were gentler to the facilities here at U.A and that you should remove your feet off the table our honorable seniors and Alumni have used before us!" He lectured while slicing the air with his arm

The door opened again and glanced to the new arrival.

'Hey it's that guy from the exam....'

 _'Might as well greet him while that's going on'_ I got out of my seat making way for him, ignoring the ongoing argument over there. 

"Yo Gips where are you.....?" Ray asked

"Just gotta greet someone" I said.

**Izuku POV**

I got really nervous just seeing Kacchan and that scary person from the exam in the class and much more seeing them arguing loudly and the fact that everyone else was glanced at me also. How did my day turn out this way, homeroom hasn't begun yet.

"Hey, One-Punch kid!" A new voice called out to me.

I jerked my head to the source and I got even more nervous. A girl with blue hair with a red streak along the front and a headband with a red star on it and she also had gold yellow eyes but most importantly she was walking up to me! Another girl my age was coming to talk to me! who was she and what does she want?!

"H-huh?! W-who me?!" I stuttered and pointed at myself.

"Yeah you! Nice work with that Zero pointer last time, glad to see you made it in"

"O-Oh, um, Thanks, I-I just d-did what I could with m-my quirk and all I mean" I felt my face turn red fast and tried to cover it up with my arms.

"Anyways, my name is Mori Umiko" she said with a smile and an outreached hand.

"Midoriya I-Izuku!" my voiced pitched high to my embarrassment as I reached out also and gave a small handshake despite feeling the red grow to my ears.

Then I saw Iida glance in my direction along with Kacchan who then looked away, no doubt mad at me being here.

"Oh it's you" he then said before walking toward me," Good morning! I'm from Soumei Private...."

"I heard! I replied and he stopped with a surprised look.

"I'm Midoriya, nice to meet you, Iida-kun"

He then glanced at the girl beside me and back at me.

"Midoriya, Mori, both of you realized there was something more to the practical exam, am I wrong?"

"Huh?"

**Umiko POV**

As I was respectfully not listening entirely Iida's relatively short but mouthful lecture I noticed someone coming up behind Midoriya.....

"Oh, Uraraka hey!" I waved as she got to the door and both the boys near me noticed her as well now though Midoriya froze shortly after with his mouth wide open.

"Mori-chan! Nice to see you and you're in 1A too? That's great!" she said with a smile

"I know right? Hope to work well with you in the future like before hehe" I said with a wink and smile

"Same here!" she then noticed the boys beside me, especially Midoriya, "That curly hair! you're the plain looking one!"

Midoriya suddenly rebooted and I chuckled at his reaction, seems he isn't used to being around girls, pretty ones at that.

"You passed, just like Present Mic said!"

"Well of course he passed, he saved a life after all, isn't that what a hero's all about?" I said then Midoriya turned red again and started mumbling incoherent words

"Oh right! I forgot but thanks for that! You were awesome back there" Uraraka thanked him

Midoriya turned even redder how was that even possible? he replied with his face behind his hands," Y-your welcome Uraraka-san......"he then muttered more incoherent words,"ohmygoshwhatisgoingon??!?!"

While they were talking I noticed something behind them dropping into view and it looked like a big yellow caterpillar when a dreary voice came from it.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play and make friends...."

Iida,Midoriya and Uraraka finally noticed him also and turned to him and promptly freaked out.

"This is the hero course after all" he then got up and got out of his sleeping bag.

'Isn't he?....' I thought when I saw him, 'Eraserhead? He teaches here too?'

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were all quiet, Time is limited kids, and you weren't rational enough"

"I think it's time to head back to our seats guys" I whispered to them and they nodded back and we quickly got to our seats.

I got back to my seat which was between Ray and Nat, right and left of me respectively at the back of the class, our teacher introduced himself in front of the class.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota, nice to meet you."

"Hey, Isn't that Eraserhead? he visited the shatterdome a few times before right?" Ray leaned to me whispering nervously about the pro-hero/teacher.

I nodded," Yeah it is, and apparently he teaches now."

"Eraserhead, still intimidating as ever" Nat said in a quiet and amused tone though she had a bit of a nervous look on her face.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field" he said as he showed a gym uniform.

As we were walking to the locker rooms.....

"So Gips who was that guy you chatted with just then? and the girl too?" Ray asked.

"Oh, Midoriya and Uraraka? They were both in the same zone as me,why?"

"Just curious is all" He chuckled as he put his arms behind his head.

" How did you get to know them?" Nat asked next, curious as ever.

"Hmmmm, Uraraka was the girl I helped save with Midoriya during the exam, speaking of Midoriya he was the one who took out the Zero-pointer himself" I explained quietly as we walked.

The three of them had different looks of shock and suprise on their faces when I said that.

"Chto!? That boy? What kind of quirk does he have?"

"Whoa, a guy like that taking out a giant by himself, bloody awesome!" Ray smirked, "I mean I could have taken it on myself but I doubt with the little time I had and how far it was from me"

"Interesting..." Mei muttered as she took a glance at Midoriya.

"All I know it's some strength enhancing quirk though it breaks his limbs every time he uses it" I cringed remembering about it.

I looked to see they had surprised reactions to it

"I guess I never mentioned that part, huh?" I muttered to myself, "In the end it was ok thanks to Recovery Girl"

"Break his limbs you say?" Nat asked, "He need a few support items if that's the case"

"Broken bones every time you use your quirk?" Ray said grimacing at the thought, "Not cool mate"

"Still though" I said, "Guy got guts to willingly break his bones to save someone"

"Uh huh" Nat and Ray nodded.

I turned to our quieter sibling still reading her pocket book as we walked.

"So any potential challengers so far Mei?" she then glanced at me before turning back to her book.

"Mmm" she replied while giving a small shrug.

"Huh, ok" I said getting her answer. She noticed a few tough ones but not willing to share it to us for now. Okay.

"As usual, Mei itching for a fight" Ray sighed then smirked, "Still want to bloody show off huh"

Mei then promptly stepped on his foot tripping him and having him kiss the floor with his forehead.

"Ouch, What the hell Mei!" He groaned as he got up.

She stared him down, "You started it."

Before Ray could make a come back, the voice of our teacher called us out.

"Hey, you four in the back, keep it down will you!"

Aizawa-Sensei shouted and glared at us from the front while everyone else also stared at us curiously. Ray straightened himself up and we all looked to our teacher.

"Sorry, Sensei sir!" I replied and gave Mei an annoyed look as she had a smug look on her face.

Sensei sighed, "Kids these days, never rational enough, come on let's get moving"

"Save the bickering later the both of you" It was clear to them I had an annoyed/pissed off look, " Don't want to get in trouble now, **right?** "

"Yeah yeah Gips, got it"

"Fine"

**At the field**

"A quirk assessment test?!" Everyone exclaimed

"What about the entrance ceremony and orientation?" Uraraka asked with confusion which we all had

"If you're going to be a hero, you don't have time or need for such things. The thing about U.A. is that it has freedom regarding school traditions and it applies to our teaching methods in class. You kids have been doing these since junior high too, right?, Physical fitness tests where quirks weren't allowed. Not very rational if you ask me, but the country still averages students without their quirks in these kinds of things, damn Ministry of Education." Sensei explained

He then looked to one of our classmates, the one with the explosive hairdo. Reminds me of a puffed up pomeranian puppy really.

"Bakugou, you finished at the top of the exams right?" Bakugou nodded at him," Back then what was your best result at softball throw?"

"Sixty-eight meters" he caught the ball from sensei.

"Try again and this time with your quirk"

Bakugou then walked to the ring after being told he could do anything in that ring.

I watched as he stretched and setting himself up for the throw, he raised his throwing arm back and then shouted....

" **DIIIIEEE!!!!!"** A huge explosion from his palm followed and sent the ball soaring through the sky.

"Whoa" I had a amazed and surprised look as he sent the ball rocketing to the horizon.

'Too bad there are some here who could match or beat that' I thought as I shifted my glance and smirked at a certain white-haired girl. Aizawa-sensei spoke again breaking my train of thought.

"Know your maximum first, it's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero" he then showed the result of the throw on his phone.

**705.2 meters**

"Challenge Accepted" I grinned while driving my fist in my other palm.

"With our quirks eh? This is gonna be fun ladies" Ray grinned while cracking his knuckles.

" _Davai!_ Let's go already!" Nat exclaimed excitedly.

Mei kept silent but I knew that look on her face, she had that small smile on her and there's that gleam in her eyes also, she was excited as we were.

'Time to show what we can do'

Our classmates were just as excited thinking it would be fun and all.

"It looks fun huh....?" We looked to our teacher confused," You got three years to become a hero, will you be having an attitude like that the whole time?"

Sensei then grinned menacingly

'Uh-oh, I got a bad feeling about this'

"All right, Whoever comes in last place in the end of these tests will be judged on the spot having no potential and consequently expelled"

"Damn" I sighed face-palming myself

" _Dermo_ " Nat said with an exasperated tone

"Bloody hell, too good to be true huh" Ray's head hung on his shoulders

I looked to Mei and found her expression change from excitement to pure seriousness.

"Don't worry guy's we can do this" I said to them to trying bring back up our morale and the others if they overheard me that is.

I also noticed that Midoriya had that nervous expression again just like in the exam but this time he was shaking harder.

"Basically we also have freedom with what to do with our students" Sensei then pulled back his hair intimidating everyone further.

" **Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!"**

'This is gonna be a long day'

**3rd POV**

"Last place will be expelled? But it's still the first day now!" Ochako said, "No even if it wasn't, this is still unfair."

"Natural disasters, large accidents, selfish villains, unpredictable calamities in unpredictable times and places" Aizawa tiredly explained to his students, "Japan is full of unfairness, and heroes are there to reverse these situations."

"If you want to hang out with your buddies at some cafe later, well too bad, because in these three years, U.A. will drill as many challenges into you..... how do we say it again? Oh right- **GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA"** Aizawa then grinned and taunted his students," You want to be heroes? Give it your best shot and overcome it all."

As if their minds had been connected, the four young Jaeger quirk users accepted this challenge with a single line of thought.

'Oh, you can......' Umiko thought confidently.

'Bet everything you got, sensei!' Ray grinned.

'Because we will become.......' Nat smiled confidently.

'The best heroes we can be' Mei thought last.

The other students had similar thoughts and accepted it since this was U.A. High school, the best hero school after all.

"All right demonstrations are over. The real thing begins now" Aizawa announced before finally starting the tests.

**Test 1: 50 Meter Dash**

At the start line of the fifty meter dash, Tenya and Mei prepare themselves for their run. Tenya was stretching his legs and Mei had her palms together concentrating as her quirk activated.

As if from a science fiction movie, bright red-orange holographic surfaces spread and folded out over her body and then shaping into armor and other components. When her transformation sequence ended, she was covered in sleek and smooth orange metal and her arms and legs had small thruster like components and fins on them. The most noticeable detail were the twin stabilizer wings on her back. One could easily mistake her for a sports car with all those parts on her.

Mei could hear her siblings cheer for her as she set herself on the start line. The rest of class A were amazed ,shocked, surprise at her appearance and quirk.

"What is that quirk? It seems very familiar hmm.." Midoriya placed held his chin trying to figure it out despite his worry for this test but then he began to mumble out of habit, "Still her quirk seems to be more on speed and agility though I think it's more of the latter, rather than power or defense but seeing like everyone else she has had more time and experience with it, so she could overcome those....."

Midoriya continued to analyze oblivious that he could be heard by the others around him.

"On your mark....." The robot announced

"Get set.......go!" then the starting shot fired off and both sprinted off the starting line

Thanks to both their quirks, they crossed the finish line in no time and both skidded to a stop before the robot recorded and announced their times

"3.04 seconds....."The robot reported Iida's then Mei's," 3.50 seconds"

"I can only go until third gear for fifty meters huh, I'm impressed though" Iida looked to the girl near him," that she can keep pace with me, nonetheless I have much to work on!"

"That's my current limit, huh" Mei muttered to herself as her quirk deactivated and all that was on her turned into holographic surfaces like before and shattered into dust and disappearing into the air as she walked back.

"Nice run, Mei!" Umiko congratulated her sister," It seems theres two speedsters in our class!"

"Whatever, just another challenge to overcome later on" she shrugged.

"I'm sure you will"

'Speed and agility types huh, I guess it'll be worth seeing what the rest can do' Aizawa thought as the next students walked up

The next batch to run were Ray and Katsuki and both students approached the starting line

'Seeing how far your quirks can go and how much you need to improve on, it becomes clear as day on what you can and can't do' Aizawa thought to himself as the two got to the start line

Ray smirked at the person beside him as he activated his quirk. This time bright red and white holograms ran only around his upper body. When all was finished, armor enveloped where the holograms had touched, red plates in front and on his back were two white pods behind his shoulder plates.

"Him also?! His quirk is similar to the other girl, only this time it's just on his upper body, could he and his friends choose where and how much of his quirk to activate on his body? Since he didn't show the rest of his activated form I can't evaluate what he could do but those two pod like things on his back could hold a lot of possibilities, very likely to be a kind of thruster of some sorts....." Izuku was mumbling again and no one couldn't bring themselves to tell him he could be heard mumbling.

"The damn nerd can't shut up for once, tch" Katsuki said with an annoyed tone as he got ready for the run as that robo-freak beside him and then he noticed a glance from him, "What are you looking at, rabbit?!"

A flip switched in Ray's head knowing what the ash-blonde was talking about, his two pods make him look like a rabbit. Usually taunts don't get to him, but with this guy's crappy attitude an exception can be made.

"On your mark......get set...." The robot announced

"Did you call me a bloody rabbit mate? I was hoping this would be a friendly little race now but if you're playing that game then....." Ray's legs were enveloped in red and in an instant red and white plating covered his legs. He smirked to the ash-blonde, " See you later, firecracker!"

The shot fired and both competitors kicked off the starting line

" **WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, YOU BLUE-EYED RABBIT-BASTARD!!!!"** Katsuki screamed bloody murder, how dare someone insult and look down on him, damn extra he'll show what he can do. He placed his hands behind him and explosions appeared, " **EXPLOSIVE SPEED!!!!"**

Katsuki lifted off the ground thanks to the extra propulsion and he got ahead of Ray, who kept on grinning.

"Well now, How about this then mate!" As he ran he leaned forward and thrusters popped out of his calves and his pods and all four activated making him hover a few inches off the ground and zoomed forward.

"4.05 seconds......" The robot announced," 4.13 seconds"

Ray slid to a stop and smugly smiled at the explosive teen behind him

"I told you..... I'd see you at the finish line" he chuckled at his classmate who was glaring knives and was shaking hard with rage.

From afar Izuku paled after seeing someone willingly make fun of and gloat at his childhood friend/bully and even more so knowing that look on his face, "Oh no....."

 **"YOU BASTARD!!!!"** He screamed and explosions set off in his palms which startled everyone, **"YOU'RE DEAD!!!"**

"Bugger it, let's go then! Come on!" Ray brought up his fists but then he realized he couldn't move his legs and he heard his quirk power down and he knew the reason why

Before Katsuki could get any closer, white strands of cloth and wrapped around the explosive teen, restraining him to the surprise of everyone.

"What the h-hell? What is this thing?" Katsuki turned his head back, struggling with the bands, to see a very pissed off Aizawa and he recognized him along with everyone else who he truly was, "That's....."

"The erasure hero: Eraserhead!" Izuku exclaimed as he looked at those menacing red eyes and yellow goggles underneath his scarf.

"Ugh, this is the problem with you greenhorns" Aizawa complained with venom, "Irrational and out of control as ever, how could all of you become heroes like this?!"

At this Ray lowered his arms and he felt his quirk return power since his teacher released it and he allowed his quirk to dissipate and walked back to his group.

"I'm sorry, Erase- I mean Aizawa-sensei, sir" The brunette apologized.

"Tsk, whatever" Katsuki reluctantly said and he felt the bands release him.

"Jeez, Don't make me use my quirk again, dry eye is such a pain"

'What a waste of an amazing quirk.....' Everyone thought

"We wasted enough time, whoever's next, get ready and finish up quickly"

Ray chuckled at his sisters who all were giving some displeasing looks, then he got grabbed by his collar and stared face to face with a very, very ticked off bluenette.

"Are you kidding me Ray!!, Picking a fight already!? Umiko scolded at his face discreetly.

"Not a very good move, brother" Nat sighed with concern.

"Immature as ever" Mei said bluntly with a disappointed look on her face.

"Ah shut it! He bloody started it!" Ray retorted at her as Umiko released him.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we still have to finish all of these tests" Umiko said to him as the tests continued.

"Ugh, fine"

**Test 2: Grip Strength**

While everyone was doing their tests and comparing results a loud snap got everyone's attention and laughter followed.

"What the bloody hell Nat! I can't believe you broke the damn thing in half hahaha,!" Ray keeled over from laughing, "Oh wait, I bloody can" and he laughed even more.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would break!" Nat replied a little embarrassed at what she did.

Everyone stared at the strange group, wondering what was going on. Eijirou Kirishima decided to see what was going on.

"Hey, hey what's the problem here?" He asked the group

"Oh, nothin much other than we might need to replace a grip meter" Umiko pointed with her thumb at the broken meter on the ground near Ray, who was recovering from his laughing fit but a few giggles still present.

"What no way!" Eijirou exclaimed then a pink skinned girl and a blonde guy approached.

"Hey Kirishima, what happened here?" Mina asked curiously

"This guy broke one of the meters with his quirk, insane!" He pointed at Ray, "So manly!"

"Are you serious!?" Mina exclaimed

"Hey dude!" Ray turned to Denki still with a dumb grin on his face, "You did that with your quirk? How strong are you?"

Ray laughed again, "Y-you think I d-did that?" he continued laughing even more unable now to form a reply.

"What, what's so funny?" Mina asked before she felt someone tap her shoulder and found Umiko behind her.

"She....."Umiko sighed and pointed to Natasha who had picked up the broken meter and went with Mei to return all their meters back to the table, "did that"

"She did that?!" Denki said with a look of disbelief on his face and his friends had similar reactions as with those who heard and saw.

"I'm serious" Umiko shrugged as Ray continued laughing in the background.

After several more tests, where everyone did their best with or without their quirks, it was time for the soft ball throw

Ochako came running back to the Izuku and Tenya who were close to Umiko and her siblings, after she got the result of her throw.

"Nice one, Uraraka-san or maybe I should call you Infinity-girl hehehe" Umiko chuckled.

"Please don't but thanks" Ochako smiled and chuckled at the teasing also.

"Guess it's my turn, wish me luck" Umiko said as she broke off for the ring.

Uraraka nodded, " You can do it Mori-chan!"

Umiko received the ball from Aizawa and stood in the ring, she glanced at her siblings and friends who wished her luck and cheered for her in their own ways.

She placed the ball at the edge of the circle and walked to the opposite end. She inhaled and exhaled as she closed her eyes allowing her quirk to run over her body and form

'To know my limit, I have to give my all in these tests which means I won't be holding back now' she thought as she finally felt and heard that familiar start-up of turbines on her chest as her quirk finally finished forming

Back with the rest of the class, Izuku and the rest of the class were shocked or surprised at the sight before them. One of their classmates had activated their quirk and now she looked like, no it was the spitting image of one of the most recognizable heroes today. Izuku should have seen it a mile away, that navy blue color, the similar but smaller flaps behind her, the yellow visor but most importantly the turbine in the middle of her chest confirmed to him that she and her friends were somehow related to the rescue heroes of the Shatterdome agency! And it was plenty obvious that the girl in front of them was most likely the daughter of the leader of the famous rescue hero group Gipsy Danger!

'Her form is sleeker and looks more advanced but there's little doubt she's related to Gipsy Danger!' Izuku couldn't help but freak out discreetly since the group was well known throughout the country and the world, almost as known as All Might and his agency. He remembered their agencies worked several times together also. And it seems the others are catching up on that fact also.

"Wait doesn't she look a lot like Gipsy Danger guys! you know the rescue hero!" Minoru, the small grape colored boy exclaimed.

"No way, could they be related?" Hanta asked.

Umiko smirked as she heard her classmates freaking out after seeing her full armor mode

"Can't be helped I guess, now then" Umiko took the ball with her right and prepared to pitch it out like a baseball player.

"Lets go!" She then chucked the ball with all the strength she could give from her quirk. She smirked as she watched the ball fly through the sky.

She heard a ping from her teachers phone and looked to see the result.

"452.1 meters" She muttered then shrugged, "Not bad, guess there's room for improvement I guess"

She walked back to her classmates as the metal around her turned into dust and disappearing. She noticed they were all staring at her with varying expressions. She knew questions were in order later so she went back to her siblings group to avoid their questions for now, promising them they can talk about it later.

"Nice throw Mori-chan!" Umiko turned to see Ochako with Tenya walking to them.

"Thanks, Uraraka-san but there's no way me or anyone could beat your record hahaha!" Umiko chuckled.

"Forgive me if I ask Mori-kun, but by any chance are you related to the hero Gipsy Danger?" Tenya asked and Umiko couldn't help but sigh at the question.

"Yeah, she's my mother, what gave it away?" Umiko couldn't help but feign a little ignorance and chuckling and she realized they were still in the middle of an activity, "I'd love to sit and chat with you guys about this but I believe we should focus on our tests, for now okay? We can chat later"

"I understand Mori-kun" Tenya replied as we regained our focus on whoever is next for the throw.

**A few moments later**

"SMASH!!!..." Izuku shouted with all his heart as he sent the ball flying thanks to using his quirk through his finger only and he looked to his teacher and clenched his fist, "Sensei, I can keep on going!"

"This kid is something else" Aizawa couldn't hold back a grin because of him

Back in the crowd, Ochako,Tenya, Umiko and her group were amazed at Izuku's display of power and the distance the ball went which was more or less close to Katsuki's range.

"Bozhe moy! You weren't joking about him, sister" Natasha exclaimed as her sister nodded.

"700 meters?! That far!?" Eijirou shouted out.

"Wohoo! Finally a hero like record!" Uraraka cheered.

"And his fingers swollen! Just like back in the entrance exam, what a very peculiar quirk" Tenya then stated.

"It doesn't stand out much though" Yuga commented.

'What's up with that power?!' Katsuki had a dumb-founded look on his face at what just transpired, 'Everyone should have their quirk years ago, but this.......!' Suddenly small explosions and smoke came from his palms.

"What the hell is going on?!" Katsuki suddenly charged forward to the greenette,"HEY DEKU, YOU BASTARD, EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

"Wait, what!!??" Izuku freaked out seeing Katsukie coming straight at him with murder in mind.

Before any damage could be done, Aizawa's restraining scarf attached themselves to Katsuki again.

"N-not again!...." he struggled in vain trying to escape

"Didn't I say before, **DON'T MAKE ME USE MY QUIRK EVERYTIME!!!"** Aizawa scolded with his eye's glowing, "This happens again and I won't hesitate to expel you on the spot, you understand!?"

He then released the teen and sighed

"Now then, whoever's next get ready"

'Terrifying!' everyone thought

Izuku quickly retreated and tried to avoid any more conflict between him and Katsuki and got back to the group.

"Is your finger alright!" Ochako asked with concern and worry.

"Yeah, its fine"

Katsuki glared at the green head with disdain wondering how an ant like him could stand up to him.

Umiko noticed this and sighed as she was talking with her group.

"Oh boy"

"What was that gipsy?" Ray asked.

"It was nothing, now who's next for the throw?"

**Umiko POV**

Before we knew it, all the tests were done and all of it was tiring as hell. I looked back to the others, Ray chugged whatever is left in his bottle, Nat was leaning on her knees and breathing fast and Mei wiped off the sweat on her with a small towel and drank from her bottle also. We were all exhausted to the bone.

I passed some energy bars to them, considering what our quirks do to us and we all joined our classmates as we all gathered around Aizawa-sensei

"Alright, I'll quickly announce the results, the total is simply the results you got from each test. Explaining all of this would be a waste of time, so I'll just display it all here right now"

I glanced at Midoriya who was grasping his arm either from the pain of his swollen finger or his nerves. Besides there's no way Sensei would actually expel students on the spot right?"

The results were then displayed.

I found my name which was at 8th place, Mei at 6th, Nat at 10th and Ray at 9th. I sighed in relief

'Whew, we're all in the top ten" I looked at the top 5 of the list, "Those guys are monsters in their own right"

I looked down to see who got last spot among the twenty-four of us, a wave of worry ran through me, it was Midoriya's name. I looked to see the boy in question and I saw despair and all kinds of emotions on his face, but then sensei spoke again as he pulled back the results

"Just one thing, I was lying about the whole expelling thing" He grinned creepily under his scarf as he watched our reactions.

"Huh?....EH?!" Everyone had looks of disbelief, surprise or shock on their faces as they processed at what they had been told.

"It was a rational tactic to push you and your quirks to the upper limit that could be taken to"

"WHAAAT!??!!"

"Of course it was a lie, it should've been obvious if you thought about it" Yaoyorozu, was it?, explained.

Wonder why the girl didn't say a thing before all this, would have saved a lotta stress for some of us.

"Thank the lord for that one, I'd bloody hate it to know someone was kicked outta here on the first day, eh" Ray said in relief.

"He was serious about it actually" Mei spoke up to the three of us.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nat had a look of surprise and worry on her face

"I just know, but after his throw" she glanced at Midoriya, "I felt his conviction change"

"You mean to say, Midoriya here changed his mind, how?" Ray asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, I just had to tell you so as to be careful next time" Mei said indifferently as ever.

"Wow, caring and uncaring at the same time, typical" Ray muttered while rolling his eyes and chuckling. He received a hard elbow blow to the ribs from his quiet sister as result.

"Now then, class dismissed, Handouts with the curriculum and all are in the classroom, pick them up before you leave" He said before he left us to our own devices.

"Yes, sir!"

As the others started walking away, Aizawa-sensei called out again.

"Mori, Kaidanovsky, Sevier, Wei Tang," He called out, "Come over here"

We looked to each other and wondered what we did we do, before coming over to him.

"Yes sir?" I asked him as we were in front of him, "Is there anything you need?"

He sighed at us.

"You four have been holding back with your quirks, haven't you?" He stated, not asked, stated as if it were a fact. "If you four fully used your quirks in all tests, you'd have you higher scores than now, **So why**?"

The tone he used at the last part was dark and serious alright.

Knowing we had the same problem more or less, I spoke up

"Speaking for all of us sir, since our quirks are nearly identical" I looked straight up at him before continuing,

"It's our time limits sir, we could hold our quirks fully for 15 minutes give or take straight. But activating our quirks takes a bit of our energy, so constantly activating and deactivating our quirks fully shortens our time to hold them. So our roundabout around this issue is to just activate our quirk on the parts we need at the time and-"

"Irrational" I got cut off and looked to our teacher and saw that his look got darker and serious.

"S-sir?"

"If that's the reason for all of you, then I would have you all pack your things right now and leave U.A. this instant for holding back purposely"

We got shocked at what he said, fearing he was going to do what he said he wouldn't do not a while ago.

"You are not fit to be heroes if you hold back with your quirks" He continued, "You hold back, and risk not only your lives but also of those around you. Your fellow heroes and to those who you're trying to save. Do you understand that you four?"

I faced away from our teacher hiding the shame on my face, while knowing the others were not taking this well also. We all nodded as a reply that we understood what he said.

"Hold back with your quirks again and I'll see to it that you all be removed from this course immediately, now get out of here and go home" He said before turning away, "Don't be late for homeroom tomorrow, the real thing starts tomorrow"

"Yes sir" We all replied a little numbly. We all were relieved that we weren't getting kicked out but it still hurt being called out like that.

**After school......**

After the harsh pep talk we received from our teacher, we got our handouts and our stuff the four of us were talking about the whole test and talked about what we were told. We all understood what he meant and we vowed not to repeat our mistakes in this test anymore and train even harder than before here at school. As soon as we got outside I caught sight of Iida and Midoriya walking to the gates also.

"Hey Midoriya, Iida! Hold on for a sec!"

"Mori-san! Hey" Midoriya replied as we caught up to them

"You guys heading off already?"

"Uh huh" Midoriya nodded

"Why do you ask?" Iida then asked next

"Just wondering if we can all go to the station together"

"Oh,uhm...yeah s-sure" Midoriya stuttered a little then another voice called out to us

"Hey! Wait up you guys! You heading to the station?"

"Uraraka-san?" Midoriya squeked

"Hey infinity-girl!" I snickered

"Oh come on Mori-chan, stop it" Uraraka replied

"Alright fine and yeah we're heading to the station, right Midoriya?"

"Oh uh right yeah we were!"

"Thats great!......" Uraraka trailed off when she looked behind me and I found she was staring at Ray and the others who were minding their own thing until I turned to them.

"Hey gips, glad to see you remembered us hehe" Ray joked, I staggered at his comment when I realized what I did and Nat giggled at my reaction and Mei just kept on reading her pocket book.

"I am so sorry guys, I didn't mea-" I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Uraraka behind me with Midoriya and Iida close by staring at us.

"Mori-san, who are they by the way?" She kindly asked

"Sorry, I should have introduced them to you guys, Midoriya, Uraraka meet my brother and sisters in all but blood" I gestured to them, "Our parents work together and long story short here we are hehe"

Ray went first "Pleasure to meet both of ya, Ray Sevier at your service" He gave his signature two finger salute to them.

"Natasha Kaidanovsky, hope we can be good friends, yes?" she waved at them and giving a bright smile.

Mei sighed "Mei Wei Tang" she glanced at Midoriya before returning to her book. Midoriya couldn't help but shudder at that a little.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you all!" he replied tensely at the group.

"Ditto!, I'm Uraraka Ochako" She said cheerfully.

She then looked at all of us including Midoriya and Iida.

"So, um correct me if I'm wrong" She looked to Ray and Nat first" " So Sevier, Ray-kun, Kaidanovsky, Natasha-chan....."

"Call me Nat-chan if you like" Nat replied and smiled.

"Got it Nat-chan!," Then she looked to me and Mei "Then Wei Tang Mei-chan, and Mori, Umiko right?"

I gave her a thumbs up, "You got it!"

Mei just shrugged. As usual for her not to talk to others yet. She'll warm up in no time.

She then turned to the other two.

"And You're Tenya Iida-kun and Midoriya Deku-kun right?"

"Huh, Deku?!"

'Huh, I wonder what's up with that nickname' I wondered

"During the fitness test, that guy Bakugou said....it was"

"Actually... my real name is Izuku, Kacchan calls me that to make fun of me hehehe" Midoriya nervously chuckled

"An insult?" Iida commented

"That's not nice, don't worry mate, you won't be getting any of that with your friends here" Ray assured

"Friends?" Midoriya muttered in disbelief

"Sorry, Midoriya-kun! but you know Deku sounds like "You can do it!" and it sounds kinda cute, I like it!"

Midoriya turned red instantly "Deku it is!"

"You're a riot Midoriya!" Deku laughed

"How cute" Nat giggled and Midoriya turned red even more

"Midoriya-kun!? You're accepting it too easily, wasn't it an insult just now!?" Iida said in disbelief

"This is a Copernican revolution of sorts....." He said while trying to hide his embarrassment behind his hands

At this point the three of us couldn't hold back our laugh

"Sorry Midoriya" I apologized, " but anyway lets head out already?" They all nodded and we made our way out of the school

We all chatted merrily as we walked to the station and then a thought popped in my head and I whispered to my siblings about and they all agreed to it.

"Say, guys?" I called our classmates attention," I know it's like really early for this kinda thing and it's just the first day but would you guys like to hang out at our place? You know for a great first day at U.A. and all? How about it?" I smiled at them

"Wait, your place? that means the home of a hero?!" Midoriya gushed as he began to fanboy again and mutter incoherent words in excitement

"I'll take that as a Yes then" I replied awkwardly at his reaction

"I think that sounds fun, what about you Iida-kun?" Uraraka responded

"We should be heading home and preparing for tomorrow, but I do agree, this occasion calls for a small celebration!" Iida replied while slicing the air with his arm

I couldn't help but smile when they accepted

"Oh this is gonna be super sweet mates!" Ray exclaimed

"I'll contact scrapper, she'll clean up the place before we arrive" Nat said as she took out her phone

_'I guess this might be good after all, what am I to be worried about?'_

"So what did Aizawa-sensei called you all for, Mori-kun?" Iida asked

We stiffened at her question.

"That's a bit of a long story to explain, Iida-san" I tried to explain

"We have time until we arrive at the station" Iida said while Uraraka and Midoriya looked at us for the answer

' _Ok just a little worried about a few things really, such is life' I guess_ I shrugged internally as I gave a short version of what happened as we continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you like the chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames? not so much. Oh and the picture above is how the main 4 here are pictured. Orion Jaeger signing out. 
> 
> Photo is made by ikitsunechann. https://www.deviantart.com/ikitsunechann

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this years ago in FFN but stalled due to college life, hope to see how this is received here in AO3 and hopefully kick my butt to work back on it alongside my other big story projects. Do leave a review. I bloody swear to improve this all when i have more time to invest in it once again hehe.
> 
> Yes I realize there are going to be some cringey stuff in the dialogue with languages and all, do forgive hehe.


End file.
